


Birthday in Bed

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Phichit never cared much for celebrating his birthday, but that might change this year with Leo and Guang-Hong spending it with him.





	Birthday in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Today is our lovely ball of sunshine's birthday! I've been looking forward to writing something focusing on Phichit and since it's also [Phichit Week](https://phichit-week.tumblr.com/), I couldn't resist. 
> 
> This was going to be pure fluff but somehow some smut slipped it's way in the ending. I honestly did not expect that to happen. This does take place in the future, so their ages here are: Phichit 23, Leo 21 (turning 22 later that year), Guang-Hong 20. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so I'm sure some typos slipped past me during editing. Sorry in advanced!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Let me know in the comments.

Phichit let out a groan as he woke up, cracking his eyes open. It was too warm in the bed and Phichit could feel his skin covered in sweat. Gross. It was all a combination of the thick, humid air from the rain pouring outside to the two bodies on either side of Phichit. He’d gotten used to the hot April temperatures of Thailand after moving back to train a couple of years ago, but waking up sandwiched between Guang-Hong and Leo made it a little on the uncomfortable side. Being crammed into a bed that wasn’t made for three grown men didn’t help.

Phichit took a moment to take in his still sleeping boyfriends. Guang-Hong was in front of Phichit, curled up on his side hugging his pillow. Even with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, Phichit thought the younger man was totally adorable. It was harder to see Leo since he was pressed up against Phichit’s back, arm snug around his waist. This was a rare sight to wake up to, since it wasn’t often that all three of them were together at once, and Phichit was loving it. He was glad skating brought them together but also hated the long distance that kept them apart.

After laying there for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment despite feeling hot, Phichit needed to get to the bathroom. After taking care of business, he brushed his teeth and hopped in for a quick shower. He felt refreshed once he stepped out and dried himself off.

Phichit reentered his bedroom to see Guang-Hong and Leo had moved closer together without him there between them. After slipping on a pair of boxer-briefs and loose pajama pants, Phichit quietly moved across the room and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He quickly snapped a picture of them. He was tempted to post it but decided he wanted to keep it for his private collection instead. This was a sight just for him and he wanted to keep it that way.

With his phone in hand, Phichit left the room again for the kitchen. He filled up a glass of water and took a sip as he looked over the text message Yuuri had sent him for this birthday. He smiled as he read the heartfelt message Yuuri had wrote him. There were some days he still missed not sharing a dorm with his best friend. Sure, they had lived apart from each other longer than they did together for those two years in Detroit, but Phichit loved those years. He had such fond memories of them together.

But it couldn’t last forever and they needed to move on in their lives. Yuuri was married to Viktor now and Phichit had Guang-Hong and Leo. They’d each found the love, or in Phichit’s case loves, of their lives. But no matter what, they’d always be there for each other.

Phichit finished off his glass of water and sat it in the sink to deal with later. He typed out a response to Yuuri and sent it, setting his phone down on the counter. He would find time later to call his best friend and actually talk to him when it was a more reasonable hour. Phichit set about making coffee, enough for everyone, and checked his social media accounts as he waited. Birthday comments were already coming in and he knew there would be more once people in later time zones woke up.

Once the coffee was ready, Phichit poured himself a mug full and added in his favorite creamer. After taking a sip to see if it was just right, he carried it and his phone back to the bedroom.

Phichit leaned against the doorframe and sipped his coffee, gazing at the two men in his bed. “Glad you two are finally awake,” he greeted with a smile.

Both turned to look at him and it was clear neither had been awake that long.

“How is it that you’re so already so cheery and awake?” Leo asked, voice still thick with sleepiness, as he ran his hand through his wild bedhead.

“Comes naturally I guess,” he replied, taking another sip. “There’s coffee if you both want some.”

Guang-Hong yawned. “That’s nice but maybe later. Come back to bed first,” he said.

“Yeah, we missed waking up with you,” Leo added.

Phichit felt a little guilty for going ahead and getting up before them, but he was willing to make up for it now. “But it’s so hot in the bed and if I do that, I’ll get sweaty again and I already took a shower,” he mock protested as he walked across the room.

“Then you can take another one,” Guang-Hong countered, a coy smile on his lips.

Phichit couldn’t resist that no matter how much he tried. He set his mug down on the nightstand but kept his phone in his hand as he climbed back into the middle of the bed as Leo and Guang-Hong scooted over. He flopped on this back so that he could see both of them.

“Let’s take a selfie together so I can put that up as my first birthday photo of the day,” Phichit said, already bringing up his camera.

They all readjusted so that they were in the frame and Phichit took several shots. After deciding on the best one, he posted it to Instagram and had Leo set his phone back on the nightstand. There was plenty of time later for more pictures but for now, his focus was solely on the two men in bed with him.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” he asked, glancing from one to the other.

He watched as Leo and Guang-Hong exchanged a knowing glance. They must have been planning something before he came back into the room.

Leo pushed himself up so that he could lean above Phichit. “Just let us take care of you for now, okay?”

Phichit nodded as Leo leaned down and pressed his lips against Phichit’s. It was quicker than Phichit liked but didn’t complain as Leo’s lips trailed down his neck and bare chest. Phichit then felt Guang-Hong gently grabbed his chin and pull his face toward him, going in for a much deeper kiss.

This was definitely worth getting back into bed for, Phichit thought. It didn’t take long for his body to respond to the kisses and touches. Soon, he felt Leo’s hands on his waist and the tug on his pajama pants while Guang-Hong was kissing his neck, his thumb rubbing circles against his left nipple. He quickly lifted his hips to allow Leo to pull them off. His pants and underwear were tossed across the room and were joined by the other’s clothing as well.

Phichit normally didn’t care too much about his birthday and didn’t do much to celebrate it. But this year was changing his mind on that and was already turning out to be the best one as Leo took the head of his hardening cock into his mouth.

 

Phichit needed another shower after that and he pulled Guang-Hong and Leo in with him. They’d get around to leaving the apartment that day… eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/160155522311/birthday-in-bed).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
